The Revenge of Mask
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Mask wants revenge on Warfield and he and Scumlord go to a duel with James ond Jr and Tracy Milbanks. also 007 visits his nephew. JamesxTracy at the end.


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks in the Revenge of Mask

Main characters: James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

Villains: Mask, Jaws, Nick Nack and Scumlord

Allies: IQ, Gordo Leiter, Phoebe Farragut, Sue Sayer, Halley Comet, Lily Mai, Anne Genue, 007, Admiral Billings, Mr Milbanks and M

Warfield

James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe, Sue, Halley, Lily and Anne were studying when they heard 007 was visiting much to Mr Milbanks's disgust.

"I don't see what is so great about James Bond." Sighed Mr Milbanks.

"He's my Uncle." Replied James. "One of the World's greatest defenders Daddy." Supported Tracy.

"You mean your Uncle is James Bond 007?" asked Anne.

"Yup." Replied James. "And we finally meet him." Smiled Tracy.

"Cool." Smiled Lily.

"Mine and IQ's relatives know 007." Gordo told the girls.

"That is true even though my Grandfather is dead I live up to his legacy." Explained IQ.

"Well said IQ." Smiled James. "Very well said." Smiled Tracy.

"Cool." Smiled Sue.

"Awesome." Smiled Halley.

"I'll say." Smiled Phoebe.

London

In London M was cross.

"Bond I told you never break into my house." She groaned.

"Sorry M but I refuse to let my nephew join MI6 and he told me he has friends including a girl he loves but hasn't told her yet." Said 007.

Meanwhile Mask, Jaws, Nick Nack and Scumlord were planning to take control of Warfield and then all of British Intelligences.

"This time we make sure Bond Jr and his friends die." Smirked Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Said Mask.

"Right away boss." Replied Jaws and Nick Nack.

Warfield

James and his team saw Mask, Jaws, Nick Nack and Scumlord.

"Time to make sure Mask is back in jail also make sure MI6 is not taken over." Said James. "I'm ready he got me worried." Said Tracy. "I didn't mean to do that." Replied James. "I know you didn't." replied Tracy and hugged him.

"WE got our backup." Smiled IQ.

"We'll help." Said Lily.

"We could use backup." Smiled Gordo.

"And backup you got." Smiled Anne loading some Gum in the gun.

"What is this?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"Something for us to know." Replied Phoebe.

Then Mask, Scumlord, Jaws and Nick Nack appeared.

"Time for my revenge!" yelled Mask.

"When pigs fly." Said Sue.

"Correct." Smiled Phoebe.

Soon the battle began with Mask and Scumlord unfortunately winning.

"Warfield is S.C.U.M's!" yelled Scumlord.

"OVER OUR BLOODY DEAD BODIES!" yelled Gordo.

"AS YOU WISH!" yelled Jaws.

"IF YOU WANT WARFIELD YOU CAN DAMN FORGET IT!" yelled Halley.

"S.C.U.M WILL CONTROL WARFIELD EVEN AFTER ADIRMAL BILLINGS IS OURS!" yelled Scumlord.

"NOW ON MY BLOODY WATCH!" replied James. "Careful James." Said Tracy and James nodded and duelled Scumlord in fencing.

"GO JAMES!" called IQ and Gordo.

Then Halley and Tracy threw balls on the floor to make Jaws and Nick Nack trip up.

"Have a nice trip." Smirked Tracy. "That never gets old." Smiled James.

"BUT THIS WON'T BOND JR!" yelled Scumlord.

London

In London 007 told Admiral Billings about M planning to make James join MI6.

"James is your nephew is we let him decide 007." Admiral Billings told 007.

"We better see James and his team." Said 007.

Warfield

Soon 007 and Admiral Billings arrived at Warfield to find S.C.U.M and Team Bond Jr battling each other.

"A second Hostile Takeover sir." Said Gordo.

"Duty calls." Called IQ.

"That's the Team England needs without MI6." Smiled Admiral Billings.

"That's my James." Smiled 007.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE BOND JR!" yelled Mask.

"THAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN PIGS GODDAMN FLY!" yelled James. "GO GET HIM JAMES!" called Tracy as she punched Jaws in the stomach! "Payback." She smiled. "Awesome." Smiled James as he punched Scumlord and Mask.

"Excellent work James." Smiled 007.

"Thanks Uncle James." Smiled James. "And these are my friends Tracy, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe, Lily, Sue, Halley and Anne." "Hi 007." Smiled Tracy.

"Hi Mr Bond." Smiled the others.

"Greetings." Smiled 007.

James and Tracy hugged happily.

"With Scumlord behind bars might mean the end of S.C.U.M." smiled Tracy. "Yeah long enough for me to admit how I feel about you Tracy." smiled James and hugged Tracy even more. "I feel the same." Smiled Tracy and kissed James. "Nice." Smiled James.

"Bond Jr what are you doing with my Daughter?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"Keeping the British End up sir." Replied James and Tracy happily.

The End


End file.
